Fear
by Jaque Forever
Summary: Set during "Sympathy for the demon". After absorbing Cole s powers, Barbas almost kills Paige.
1. Chapter 1

**Fear**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed or any of it characters

 **Timeline:** Set during the season's Five "Sympathy for the demon"

 **Summary:** Set during "Sympathy for the demon". After absorbing Cole´s powers, Barbas almost kills Paige.

 **A/N:** This chapter contains some references and dialogues from season's five "Sympathy for the demon".

* * *

 **Chapter one**

"Trust me," Paige said, helding up a blue potion. "It the only way…"

"I will be powerless…" Cole said quietly.

Paige nodded. "You won't hurt Phoebe… Oh, Cole… I'm doing this to help you… and my sister."

"It's okay. Let's do it," Cole said and drank the potion Paige offered him. Almost immediately, he screamed in pain and dropped to the floor.

"Cole?", Paige looked at him in concern, as a black cloud rose from his body. She knelt before him. "Are you okay?"

"Barbas…" he let out in a whisper and Paige turned her back on.

"I'm back!" Barbas said, a smile on his face. "I can feel it, the power… Oh, Paige, thank you so much… Your sisters will be very proud of you."

"Who the hell are you?", Paige asked.

"Your worst fear," Barbas replied throwing an energy ball at her. The youngest Charmed One flew against the glass door.

"Paige!" Cole ran over to the young witch. "Dammit!" he cursed.

"I can't wait until I have full control of these great powers…" Barbas said and Cole's face contorted in confusion.

"You're such an idiot. You and your human soul… Your powers are mine now and no one will be able to stop me. Even the Charmed Ones," he said and flamed out.

Cole shook his head and turned to Paige, who fell to the floor.

"Paige?"

"Cole…" she let out in a whisper and Cole sighed in relief.

"Paige… you'll be okay…" he said. "I'll help you…"

"Who… who…"

"Not now… you need healing," Cole said, pulling her against his chest.

Phoebe Halliwell walked into Cole's penthouse. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing…

 _Cole is not your problem, Phoebs…_

 _Not anymore…_

Phoebe shook her head and kept walking. However, her eyes contorted in confusion when she saw Cole with a bruised Paige in his arms.

"Cole…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, guys… I'm really sorry… It's been a long time, I know. But bad things happened to me. My aunt, who lived with me, died. I was sad and lost the urge to write. Now, I'm trying to write again. As always, sorry for my English. I will try my best to update my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fear**

 **Chapter two**

 _Cole's Penthouse_

"Cole..." Phoebe let out in a whisper, as she saw Paige in Cole's arms. "You hurt my sister," she said, with pain in her voice.

 _C'mon, Phoebs, this is not a surprise._

 _You're so stupid, almost believing him._

"No…" Paige said with a weakly voice.

"It was Barbas," Cole explained. "He stole my powers and almost killed Paige."

"What?" Phoebe's face contorted in confusion. "We vanquished Barbas, he can't…"

"I'll explain everything to you, but later… She needs healing," Cole said.

Phoebe nodded. "We need to call Leo."

* * *

 _The Underworld_

"So…" a demon looked curiously at Barbas. "You made it… You came back."

Barbas let out a slight smile. "And more strong than ever, Albertus."

The demon shook his head. "I don't understand."

Barbas formed an energy ball in his hand. "I have great powers," he explained. "Thanks to the youngest Halliwell sister, I am the most powerful magical being of the Underworld."

Albertus looked at him in disbelief. _What the hell is he talking about?_ "A Charmed One helped you… and you can form energy balls."

Barbas rolled his eyes. "I can do much more than that, Albertus. I stole Cole's powers. I can't wait until I have full control of them…"

"You'll become invincible…" the demon said. "You should reorganize the Underworld, you should be our new leage…"

"The new Source of All Evil," Barbas raised his head. "But… Firsts things first. I want to destroy two witches… I want to destroy the Power of Three…"

"Only two witches?" the demon raised an eyebrow.

Barbas let out an evil grin. "One of them I will spare…"

"Why?"

Barbas didn't reply, only smiled.

* * *

 _Cole's Penthouse_

"What happened? Cole, you…" Leo asked, as he saw Paige severely bruised in Cole's arms.

Cole shook his head. "I didn't hurt her… It was Barbas."

"Barbas," Leo asked in confusion. "But the girls vanquished him…"

Cole shook his head. "Okay, healing first, explanation later, Whitelighter!"

Leo nodded. He walked over to Paige and started healing her. "You'll be okay," the Whitelighter said with a soft voice.

"I don't understand… We vanquished Barbas…" Phoebe said in frustration.

"It was my fault," Paige quietly said, lowering her head.

Phoebe looked from Paige to Cole. "You said that Barbas stole your powers…"

"I made a power stripping potion to help Cole…" Paige explained. "He drank the potion and I thought everything would be okay, but this Barbas… He… He appeared. Oh, God!"

Leo shook his head. "You shouldn't do this. Not without talk to yours sisters first… Now we have a big problem."

"It's okay," Phoebe said softly. "So… You accepted it," she turned to Cole. "Why? You hate to be powerless."

Cole shrugged. "I didn't want to hurt you…"

Phoebe shook her head. _It was wrong. They walked this road before…_

 _… and it didn't work._

"At least, Cole is good now," Paige said. "I freed him from his demonic powers…"

"And gave them to Barbas," Leo shook his head in disapproval. "He tricked you two to come back."

"I'll do everything to help you to vanquish him," Cole said firmly.

"You can't help anyone," Leo said. "There's nothing you can do without your powers."

"We need to come back to the manor," Phoebe said. "You should come with us," she turned to Cole.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Because he can't protect himself without his powers, Leo. We can't just leave him here," Phoebe replied.

Leo nodded. "Okay, let's orb to the manor…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fear**

 **Chapter three**

 _Halliwell Manor_

"You should talk to us before do this, Paige" Piper started the lecture. "Now Barbas has Cole's powers, he becomes invincible. This is a freaking nightmare!"

Paige drew a breath. "I only tried to help Cole…"

"Paige was only trying to help me, what happened is not her fault," Cole defended her.

Piper glanced at him. "And you… What the hell you were thinking? You shouldn't give up on your powers! This is your fault as well."

Cole rolled his eyes. "You Charmed Ones are crazy!"

Phoebe rubbed her forehead. "Okay, it's enough! Piper, you're right, Paige should listen to us, but… I think… Hell, she was only trying to help. Barbas… he was already playing with our fears. He was the only one after Cole… "

Leo nodded. "Phoebe's right. Barbas know how to play this game, he chose Cole because of his powers and because his connection to you…"

Phoebe cleared her throat. "You were afraid to hurt someone," she said, staring at his eyes.

Maybe, just maybe, she was being too hard on him. After all, he was trying to be good…

"I know you don't believe me," he said quietly. "But I don't want to be evil… I…"

"We walked this road before," Phoebe said. "Sometimes I think that you have no choice…"

Cole shook his head. "I'll do everything to help you to vanquish Barbas… I promise," he said firmly.

Phoebe let out a slight smile. "You can't help us… You don't have powers anymore…"

"O-kay, so this Barbas… He plays with our fears…" Paige said calmly.

Piper sighed. "He was the demon of the fear… One of the worst demons we ever faced. Now… Oh, God, he's much more than that…"

"Prue vanquished him by overcoming her greatest fear," Phoebe explained.

"But it will not be enough, not anymore" Leo said. "What are we going to do now?"

Piper shook her head. "I don't know, Leo… I don't know."

* * *

 _The Underworld_

"So you'll destroy two of the Charmed Ones," Albertus said, a nasty smile on her face.

Barbas nodded.

"But I'm really curious, my friend. Which one will you choose to save?"

"The only one who helped me to come back…" Barbas explained.

"Paige…" Albertus said.

"She's beautiful, don't you think?"

The demon shrugged. "She's a Whitelighter… I don't like them…"

Barbas laughed. "Yeah, she's an angel… But she will turn, she'll work for us…"

Albertus looked at him skeptically. "She's an angel and a Charmed One… If we were talking about Phoebe Halliwell… But her…"

"I'm going to pervert her heart. You'll see," Barbas assured him.

* * *

 _Halliwell Manor_

"And what about him?" Piper pointed to Cole. "He can't stay here!"

"Piper," Phoebe said softly, gently resting her hand over her sister's shoulder. "He can't go back to his apartment."

"Why not?" She frowned.

"It's dangerous," Leo said. "He's only human now…"

"He was human when he took the Source's powers," Piper said shaking her head. "We can't trust him… Even as human, he's dangerous!"

"I didn't take the Source's powers…" Cole said angrily. "He possessed me… I tried to fight him, but I couldn't… You have no idea how much I tried, but I failed. He was too strong…"

"Don't give me this crap…" Piper shook her head.

"Where did the Source go?" Paige remembered the day they vanquished the Source for the first time. "Into the void…"

"Into the void…" Phoebe repeated. "The void inside of him after he lost his powers! The Seer… She tricked us… You," she looked up at Cole. "You should tell me… You should tell me what happened! I would help you, we would help you!"

"I tried," Cole said with pain in his voice. "But he… little by little… It was like I was disappearing…"

"If what Cole's saying is true, we need to protect him," Leo remarked.

"We need to avoid history repeats itself," Paige said.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for the review. I hope you're enjoying this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fear**

 **Chapter four**

 _Halliwell Manor_

"You're crazy," Piper threw up her arms in frustration. "He was not an innocent. He lied to us, he almost destroyed us…"

"Piper," Leo gently touched her arm.

Phoebe looked at Cole's face and cleared her throat. _All this time she thought he wanted the power. He hated be powerless after all and take the Source's essence would make him more powerful than ever. In the end, the powers corrupted him and there was no other option for her and her sisters._

 _But…_

 _If he was possessed, they failed him._

 _She… she failed him._

 _No…_

 _It couldn't be true._

 _Cole was lying._

 _He had to be lying… Of course he wanted to fill the void inside of him. He was trying to play the victim, in order to get her back._

"Piper's right," Phoebe said shaking her head. "It's a lie!"

"I'm not lying!" Cole said to her. "You have no idea how much I tried to fight it…"

"So why? Why are you telling the truth after all this time? No! You…" She shouted angrily at him. "You always have someone to blame. You're not the victim!"

Paige looked at them uncomfortable. She didn't know why, but she trusted Cole. She felt sorry for him. "The truth spell," she said quietly.

"What?" Phoebe promptly asked.

Paige nodded. "You should use the truth spell on him."

"Go ahead!" Cole said, trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"You're right!" Phoebe said and chanted the spell: " _Those who are now in this house, will hear the truth from the others mouths."_

"Tell us the truth, Cole," Paige said softly, resting her hand over his shoulder. "Were you possessed by the Source?"

"Yes," Cole nodded. "I didn't know I would end up being possessed by the Source. The Seer tricked me into taking in the Hollow to vanquish the Source. When you vanquish him, his essence took possession of me…"

Phoebe cleared her throat. She was about to say something, but Paige asked another question. "Why didn't you ask for help? We could help you, Cole…"

Cole shook his head. "I tried, but he was too strong… I tried to warn you, but I failed."

Phoebe embraced herself. "And we vanquished you," she said. "When I went down to the demonic Westland you said to me that I did the right thing… But you were possessed."

Cole looked away. "You thought the worst of me…" he said, finally letting the truth coming out. A truth he was hiding from himself. "You should know me better…"

Phoebe stepped back.

 _He was damn right._

"O-kay," Piper said. "Cole, I… I don't know what to say…"

"But I do," Paige said, gently touching his arm. "I'm truly sorry."

Phoebe Looked at them and took a deep sigh. "You're right," she confessed. "I should know you better…"

"After everything we went through," he said, with a shaking of his head.

Phoebe lowered her head. "I thought I was doing the right thing… This is not an excuse, just an explanation. I can't change the past, but I can learn from it…"

Cole cleared his throat and nodded. "Are you done or do you have more questions?"

Phoebe pinched her eyes closed. "No, it's okay…"

"Guys," Leo interrupted them. "I'm happy the truth about Cole came out, but Barbas is out there…"

"And we need to vanquish him," Piper said.

"We'll find a way… Are you still willing to help us?" Paige asked, looking at Cole.

He nodded.

"Paige, this is not right!" Phoebe shook her head. "He's powerless…"

"Powerless, not helpless," Paige blinked to Cole and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Cole knows how his powers work," Leo remarked.

"We worked together in the past and it worked," Piper added.

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm still under the truth spell, remember?" he crossed his arms over his chest. "Phoebe, I really want to help you…"

"I don't wanna see you getting hurt," she said truthfully.

"You talk like you care about me," he said.

"I'm under the spell as well," she breathed. "Oh, Cole… I do care about you… and I am so sorry I hurt you…"

"Everything will be okay," he assured her.

"Can you forgive me?" she asked, her voice trembling. "You're right, I was so blind…I really thought you wanted the powers…"

"You already know the answer… Of course I forgive you," Cole said. "And you? Can you forgive me?" he asked and Phoebe frowned in confusion. "I let the Seer trick me… I wasn't strong enough to overcome the Source's influence…"

"I think none of us would be able to overcome the Source's influence," Phoebe said, gently resting her hand over his arm. "I…" she stopped, as she felt herself being pulled into a premonition.

 _They were in the Underworld. Barbas threw an athame at Cole, but Paige put himself between them. Paige fell to his knees and a white light left her body._

 _"Stupid witch," Barbas said, as the light landed in his hand. "You made your choice. I'll destroy your soul!"_

Phoebe shook her head.

"What happened?" Cole asked.

"I saw… Oh, God!" she pinched her eyes closed.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Paige asked in concern.

"Barbas…" Phoebe muttered under her breath.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for the lovely reviews, follows and favorites.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fear**

 **Chapter Five**

"Barbas?" Paige frowned.

Phoebe nodded. "I saw... him…" she rubbed her forehead.

"Are you okay?"Cole asked in concern.

 _She saw something happening to him._

 _But what?_

Phoebe lowered her head. She was still under the spell and couldn't lie. "I saw Barbas trying to kill you," she said quietly. "But…" she stopped for a moment, feeling a shiver down her spine.

"But?" Piper asked.

"Paige saved you. She saved you, Cole…" Phoebe explained. "He threw an athame at you and she just… saved your life, but she sacrificed herself."

"Are you saying I will die?" Paige asked.

"A white light left your body…" Phoebe explained with shaking hands. "Barbas said he would destroy your soul."

Paige cleared her throat.

 _An athame._

 _Destroying her soul._

"We'll change it," she said firmly. "We'll be fine…"

Phoebe looked from Cole to Paige. "I hope so…" she said, closing her eyes.

* * *

 _The Underworld_

"And what about Cole?" Albertus asked.

Barbas shrugged. "He's only a stupid human right now, I don't care about him."

"But you should," the demon said.

"Why?" Barbas frowned.

"Cole's dangerous… He loves the witch and will do everything to save her and her sisters."

Barbas shook his head. "His powers are mine! There's nothing he can do to save his witch…"

"He can try to get his powers back…" Albertus explained. "You didn't have full control of his powers. The Charmed Ones will help him, in order to vanquish you…"

Barbas nodded.

 _Albertus was right._

"Cole is a threat, I am telling you," Albertus continued. "You need to kill him."

"Well," Barbas said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I think we should pay a visit to the Halliwell sisters."

* * *

 _Halliwell Manor_

 _Attic_

"We should try to find a way to vanquish Barbas," Piper said, as Phoebe was flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows.

"I know," Phoebe said. "But I need to find something about the athame I saw in my premonition… Here!"

"The silver athame," Paige read. "A cursed athame wich steal souls…"

"I'll destroy your soul," Phoebe muttered.

"No!" Piper growled. "We won't let this happen… We'll need to find a way to vanquish Barbas! Now! It's the only way to save Cole and Paige."

"How?" Phoebe threw up her arms in frustration.

"The crystal cage," Paige said. "Liked we did to vanquish the Source…"

"It's a good a idea," Phoebe nodded.

"You'll have to find a way to get Barbas here," Cole said.

"I'll write a spell," Phoebe said. "I can rewrite the astral projection spell…"

"I could orb him here," Paige suggested.

"No," Piper shook her head. "It's too dangerous… After Phoebe's premonition, we can't take the risk."

"Piper's right," Phoebe said softly.

"You need to be careful," Cole warned her. "He's still the demon of the fear. He'll play with ours fears…"

"I know, Cole," Phoebe said. "I already lost a sister… This was my worst fear the last time we faced Barbas. He can't hurt me…"

"C'mon, sweetie," Piper said softly. "I'll help you to write the spell…"

Suddenly, Barbas and Albertus appeared in the middle of the attic. "Hello, my dears…"

"Barbas," Piper said angrily. "What are you doing here?"

Barbas smiled and looked up at Cole. "Don't need to worry, Piper Halliwell. I'm not here to kill you."

Phoebe felt a shiver running down her spine. It was happening. He was after Cole and in the process he would kill her sister.

It happened too quickly. Albertus shimmered behind Cole and in a second disappeared with him.

"No…" Phoebe whispered, falling down on her knees.

Barbas look at her in surprise. "Interesting… You're afraid of losing him…"

"You son of a bitch!" Paige shouted at him.

"Oh, my angel," Barbas said with a soft voice. "I really like your anger! You'll be a such beautiful dark angel…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Paige asked, stepping back.

Barbas smiled and waving his hand sent Phoebe, Piper and Leo to the wall.

"No!" Paige shouted.

"You can't save them, my angel," Barbas walked slowly towards her.

"What do you want?" Paige asked in fear, as he stopped in front of her.

"You…" Barbas whispered, quickly grabbing her by the waist and fading them out.

"Paige…" Phoebe muttered.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites._ **  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Fear

Chapter six

 _The Underworld_

 _A cave_

"Get off me!" Paige screamed, pushing Barbas away. She looked around her and saw Albertus knocking Cole to the ground and kicking his stomach.

Cole tried to pick himself up, but Albertus kicked him again.

"Stop!" Paige ran to him. Cole now was unconscious. "Cole…" she whispered. She needed to orb them out of there.

Barbas smiled as she watched Paige touch Cole's hands trying to orb them out. "What the hell…" she muttered, as nothing happened.

"Oh, my beautiful angel. Do you really think I'm an idiot? You can't orb out of this cave. It's protect against your magic…" Barbas explained.

Paige cleared her throat. _In Phoebe's premonition, she died to save Cole's life._ The Charmed One looked from Cole to Barbas. She had to be smart. She didn't want to die, but she couldn't let Barbas kill Cole.

"Why did you bring us here?" she quietly asked.

Barbas smirked and formed an anthame in his hand.

"The silver athame," Paige muttered.

Barbas raised an eyebrow. "Do you know this weapon?" he asked curiously.

Paige nodded. _Keep him talking._ "This athame steals souls. So… You want to break the Power of Three by killing me using this athame… you're planning to steal my soul," she said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

 _Keep him talking._

Barbas frowned. "You're afraid," he said, raising his head.

Paige nodded. "Of course. You're threatening my life… It's normal."

Barbas clenched his fists. "You're lying to me," he said, circling her and Paige closed her eyes. He stopped behind her and talked in her ear. "You're worried about him," he pointed at Cole.

"Oh, of course I'm worried about Cole," she said. "You stole his powers, he's an innocent now…"

"So, he's an innocent only because he has no powers anymore," Barbas laughed. "Oh, let me correct myself, he's an innocent because he has _no demonic_ powers… You, Charmed Ones, always see the world in black and white…"

Paige frowned. "Maybe…" she said, turning to him. "Without his powers, Cole is only a human being. He has a human soul and I will protect him…"

"Protect him…" Barbas muttered.

Paige nodded. "It's my duty…"

"I see…" Barbas caressed her face. "Oh, my angel, are you willing to stay here with me if I let him go?" he asked and Paige felt a shiver down her spine.

 _Keep calm, Paige._

 _Maybe she could save Cole._

 _It was a start._

Albertus rolled his eyes. "Barbas, what are you doing? Cole needs to die!"

Paige turned to him. "Shut up, asshole! Barbas is the boss here, not you!"

Barbas smiled. "So… we have a deal?"

"Maybe," Paige raised an eyebrow. "But why? Why do you want me here with you?" a question she already knew the answer.

"Because you'll became my, queen, my beautiful angel," Barbas said, caressing her face.

Cole slowly opened his eyes and saw Barbas touching Paige's face. _What was happening?_

* * *

 _Halliwell Manor_

 _Living room_

"We need to do something," Phoebe said. "Barbas will kill them!"

"We don't know where Barbas let them," Piper shook her head.

Phoebe sighed heavily. "The Underworld…. I can make a potion or write a spell," she suggested.

"It can work," Piper said.

Phoebe rubbed the back of her neck. "I'll write a spell to lead us to the place where they are."

Piper nodded.

 _Hopefully not too late_.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites.  
_


	7. Chapter seven

**Chapter seven**

 _The Underworld_

 _A cave_

Cole slowly opened his eyes and saw Barbas touching Paige's face. _What was happening?_ He thought to himself. _Why was the demon of fear so close to the young witch?_ "Paige," he muttered her name, still trying understand what was happening.

Paige looked up at Cole and instantly moved away from Barbas. "Cole…" she muttered.

Barbas let out a slight smile. "I'm glad you're awake," Barbas said. "I was talking to Paige about you…"

"About me?" Cole frowned in confusion. He didn't like the way Barbas was looking at Paige. There was something wrong.

 _Very wrong._

Barbas nodded. "I made an offer to her… You can go back home…"

Cole stood up and stared at the young Halliwell witch. "Paige… What's happening?"

A sad smile played over Paige's lips. "Barbas' right," she said calmly. "You'll go home…"

Barbas took Paige's hands in his. "You made the right decision, my dear. I swear to you that he'll be safe… Like you want."

Cole shook his head. He didn't understand what was happening. "Paige, talk to me... What's happening?"

"You'll go back home… I'll stay here, with Barbas," Paige quietly informed him.

Cole shook his head. "No… Paige…"

"Shut up!" Barbas said firmly. "Paige already made her decision."

"Master," Albertus said quietly. "Are you sure about this? Remember what we talked before..." the demon didn't like the way things were shaping up. Cole needed to die, but Barbas was willing to spare his life.

 _Everything because the young Halliwell witch._

"I already made my decision, Albertus!" Barbas said firmly. "She'll stay here with me and Cole will go back home… It's perfect," he said walking towards Cole.

Nervous, Cole took a step back. Barbas smiled at him and, grabbing his arm firmly, flamed them out.

Paige cleared her throat. Cole would be safe. Phoebe's premonition wouldn't happen. "What are you looking at?" she asked, staring at Albertus.

"I don't trust you, witch…" he said coldly.

Paige rolled her eyes. "I really don't care… As I already told you, Barbas is the boss here, not you…" she smiled.

* * *

 _Halliwell Manor_

 _Living room_

"Finally," Phoebe said, a piece of paper in her right hand. She worked for at least an hour, but found the inspiration to write the spell.

"It's about time…" Piper murmured.

"C'mon, give me your hand…" Phoebe muttered.

"No need to go after us," Barbas said, as he flamed in with Cole.

"Barbas," Piper looked at them in confusion. "Where's Paige? Where's my sister?"

"She's in the Underworld…" Barbas let out a large smile. "Paige accepted my offer…"

"Offer?" Phoebe frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"She'll be my queen," Barbas explained. "I really like your sister, my dears… I'm willing to let you in peace just to have her by my side…"

Anger clouded Piper's face. "You… Bring my sister back!" she yelled at him.

"She' won't come back," Barbas raised his head. "She's my little dark angel… Don't try to come after her, after us… I won't heisted in killing you, all of you…" he said and flamed out.

"No!" Phoebe shouted, as Barbas disappeared.

"Cole…" Piper glared at him as her hands balled into tight fists. "What the hell happened?"

Cole shook his head. "I think she's sacrificing herself to keep us safe…"

* * *

 _The Underworld_

"I'm back," Barbas said, as he flamed in.

Paige looked at him and sighed heavily. "My sisters…" she muttered. "They…"

"They're safe… I left Cole there and came back here… I already informed them about your decision to stay here with me, my angel," he said circling her.

A cold chill ran down Paige's spine, as Barbas caressed her face. "Barbas, I…"

"Don't worry, I'm here for you," he said, kissing her.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Sorry for the delay. I was busy because of work and was working in another story from a different fandom. I hope you like this chapter._

 _As always, thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. See you soon :)  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

 _The Underworld_

 _"I'm back," Barbas said, as he flamed in._

 _Paige looked at him and sighed heavily. "My sisters…" she muttered. "They…"_

 _"They're safe… I left Cole there and came back here… I already informed them about your decision to stay here with me, my angel," he said circling her._

 _A cold chill ran down Paige's spine, as Barbas caressed her face. "Barbas, I…"_

" _Don't worry, I'm here for you," he said, kissing her._

* * *

 _Halliwell Manor_

 _Living room_

"He has my sister, Barbas is still with her down there," Piper clenching her fists. "How could this happen?" she asked in disbelief.

"You said she sacrificed herself to keep us safe," Phoebe turned to Cole. "What's happened down there, tell us…"

Cole looked at Phoebe with defeated eyes. Some way, he started to blame himself for what happened. The little he could hear, Paige was only trying to protect him.

 _Barbas nodded. "I made an offer to her… You can go back home…"_

 _Cole stood up and stared at the young Halliwell witch. "Paige… What's happening?"_

 _Paige smirked at him. "Barbas' right," she said calmly. "You'll go home…"_

 _Barbas took Paige's hands in his. "You made the right decision, my dear. I swear to you that he'll be safe… Like you want."_

He feared Phoebe's reaction, he couldn't deny it. He loved his witch, he never stopped loving her. She was and would ever be the love of his life.

"Cole…" Piper muttered, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry," Cole apologized. "Phoebe. I…"

"Cole… Talk to me," Phoebe muttered.

"He made an offer to her…" he said quietly.

"An offer…" Phoebe's face contorted in fear.

Cole nodded. "Yes, I think she accepted to stay with him to keep me safe… That' why Barbas took me here… It was all part of their deal."

"What?" Piper asked in shock.

Phoebe sighed heavily. "It's happening… My premonition… Yes, it change a bit, but still… Paige is sacrificing herself to save you…"

Cole clenched his fists. "We need to save her!"

* * *

 _The Underworld_

 _The cave_

Paige broke the kiss and stepped back.

"My angel," Barbas said, encircling his hand around her waist. "Don't forget you gave your word to me…"

Paige shook her head. "I won't," she said seriously, wondering what she put herself into.

Barbas smiled at her and they kissed again. "You know what, my angel? I think I would fall in love with you if it was possible…"

"Possible?" Paige frowned, as Barbas' hand caressed her face.

"If I had a soul…" Barbas said. "But I don't have one… I'm incapable of love, I'm not like Cole; I only have his powers… But I can feel it, this feeling inside my heart."

Paige cleared her throat. She hoped her sisters would find a way to defeat Barbas soon. The young witch feared him, she couldn't deny it. Barbas seemed to be a very manipulative magical being. He was very attractive, she couldn't deny it.

Barbas smiled at her. "You'll be my queen…" he said, kissing her.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hello, people! I'm really sorry for the delay. This story is near to the end, so if you'll have any requests tell me. See you soon!_

 _As always, thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites._


End file.
